Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a locking mechanism for a surgical instrument.
Related art precision surgical instruments, such as surgical scissors, forceps, hemostats, etc., may include a locking mechanism on the handle so as to secure the instrument in a fixed position. For example, hemostats and forceps typically have a locking mechanism including a series of interlocking teeth, with several teeth on each handle. When pushed together, the teeth interlock, allowing a user to adjust the instrument to a desired degree of clamping force.
However, there are drawbacks with the related art locking mechanisms. For example, precision locking mechanisms are difficult and costly to manufacture. Additionally, many related art locking mechanisms have been found to bend or fail frequently.
Other instruments may lack a suitable locking mechanism altogether. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,603 (“the '603 patent” hereinafter), which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses in FIGS. 1, 2 and 4, a pair of surgical forceps that include spring arms connected to handle portions of the forceps. However, the forceps of the '603 patent do not include any locking mechanism at all. Consequently it is difficult to secure the instrument in a fixed position.
In view of such shortcomings, it is clear that better solutions are needed.